


Hold Me

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes smut just happens okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> 900 followers First Five Faves Readers Choice for @RegalHeda! 
> 
> Haha you got lucky!

“Baaaabe!” Emma wailed. Regina worked at her from behind as Emma clutched at a pillow.

Henry was gone at camp for the week. Emma and Regina took this opportunity to have loud sex on pretty much every surface of their home. 

Emma white-knuckled the sheets as Regina curled her fingers into her, rubbing at her, hard. Emma gasped and moaned as Regina took from her everything she had, Emma’s pelvis pushing back to meet Regina's hand with each thrust. 

She was racing toward a peak. One that threatened to send her into oblivion. Her ears roared as Regina’s thumb flicked at her clit. Emma choked on her moan as she arched, her sensitive nipples brushing against the sheets and her head thrown back. 

Her ears roared and her body shook as she lost herself to her orgasm. Regina continued to pull it from her until Emma collapsed, her body weak and loose from throttling over her peak. 

Kisses were placed up her spine, starting from her tailbone. She shuddered under the onslaught. She was too weak to do anything as Regina lined up against her side. Regina wrapped an arm under her shoulder and pulled Emma into her. She moved blonde curls aside and pressed her lips to the back of Emma’s neck as she recovered. 

Emma gasped for breath as her heart slowed down. She leaned back in Regina's arms, enjoying the feel of the other woman against her. 

“That was so good.” She told her after a time. 

Regina nibbled on her ear and Emma arched. She was too sensitive. 

“Regina.” She whined. 

Regina chuckled throatily into her ear. Emma nearly lost it. 

Emma held Regina's arms below her breasts.

“Mmm.” Emma squirmed as fingertips brushed the undersides. 

“Just hold me for a bit.” Emma told her. She needed time to recover.

“Worn out?” Regina was smirking. Emma could hear it in her tone. 

Emma didn't deny it. She nodded. 

Regina chuckled again and Emma groaned at the sound. Regina tangled her legs up in Emma’s own and held her close. 

“Rest, we’ll go again once you're ready.” Regina murmured into her ear. 

Emma nodded. She was tired. They had already been at it for two days. She drifted off as Regina whispered into her ear, happy at the warmth she felt wrapped up in her arms.

“I love you, Emma.” 

Was the last she heard as she fell into a deep, sex-dream filled sleep.


End file.
